User blog:Unbacked0/Death Battle: Strongest to Weakest
Introduction This blog will be a group of lists which has every character that has been in a Death Battle and ranks them from strongest to weakest. If any character has unknown stats then they will be listed in the unknown section. If any character has the same AP Tier then they will share the same rank. The Tier that will be used is the characters highest tier even if it is the tier for one of their weapons. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Lists (W.I.P.) Season 1 *'1)' Vegeta, Thor (Season 1) 5-B: Planet Level *'2)' Akuma 6-C: Island Level *'3)' Mario (Season 1)' 8-A: Multi-City Block Level' *'4)' Kratos, Yoshi High 8-C: Large Building Level *'5)' Bomberman 9-A: Small Building Level *'6)' Zangief, Mike Haggar, Spawn, Dig Dug, Chun-Li, Starscream, Master Chief, Rainbow Dash, Doomguy, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man 9-B: Wall Level *'7)' Samus Aran, Rogue (Marvel), Felicia, Princess Peach, Cloud Strife, Blanka 9-C: Street Level *'8)' Batman (Season 1) 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Boba Fett, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Koopa, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Taokaka, Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 1), Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 1), Harry Potter, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Doctor Eggman, Doctor Wily, Princess Zelda, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Link, Pikachu Season 2 *'1)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris 3-A: Universe Level *'2)' He-Man 5-A: Large Planet Level *'3)' Lion-O, Majin Buu, Kirby 5-B: Planet Level *'4)' Strider Hiryu 5-C: Moon Level *'5)' Sol Badguy 6-C: Island Level *'6)' Donkey Kong High 7-A: Small Island Level *'7)' Gamera, Godzilla, Iron Man 7-A: Mountain Level *'8) '''Gundam Epyon, Astro Boy, Hawkeye '''7-B: City Level' *'9)' Knuckles the Echidna Low 7-B: Small City Level *'10)' Raiden (Metal Gear), Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow 7-C: Town Level *'11)' Gaara, Yang Xiao Long Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'12)' Shao Kahn 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'13)' Nightmare (Soul Calibur) 8-B: City Block Level *'14)' Tigerzord, Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 2), Toph High 8-C: Large Building Level *'15)' RoboCop, Ragna, Darth Vader 8-C: Building Level *'16)' M. Bison, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Beast (X-Men), Goliath (Gargoyles) 9-A: Small Building Level *'17)' Ryu Hayabusa, Bucky O'Hare, Terminator, Sektor, Fulgore, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Deathstroke, Deadpool (Season 2), Guts, Doctor Doom, Hercule Satan, Mega Man (Season 2) 9-B: Wall Level *'18)' Black Orchid, Captain America, Solid Snake, Wolverine 9-C: Street Level *'19)' Batman (Season 2), Dan Hibiki 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Ivy Valentine, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Tails, Red Season 3 *'1)' Bowser High 4-C: Large Star Level *'2)' The Hulk 5-A: Large Planet Level *'3)' Roronoa Zoro 7-B: City Level *'4)' Erza Scarlet 7-C: Town Level *'5)' Jak & Daxter 8-B: City Block Level *'6)' Dante, Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank, Amy Rose High 8-C: Large Building Level *'7)' Sweet Tooth, Terry Bogard, Ramona Flowers 8-C: Building Level *'8)' Ganondorf (Season 3), Quicksilver, Pinkie Pie 9-A: Small Building Level *'9)' The Flash, Joker, The Meta, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, The Scout, Deadpool (Season 3) 9-B: Wall Level *'10)' Ken Masters 9-C: Street Level *'Unknown)' Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 3), Agent Carolina, Tracer Season 4 *'1)' Thor (Season 4) 4-B: Solar System Level *'2)' Captain Marvel (Season 4) 4-C: Star Level *'3)' Wonder Woman High 5-A: Dwarf Star Level *'4)' Voltron, Android 18 5-B: Planet Level *'5)' Ichigo Kurosaki High 6-A: Multi-Continent Level *'6)' Zero (Mega Man) High 6-B: Large Country Level *'7)' Smokey the Bear 7-A: Mountain Level *'8)' Metal Sonic High 7-C: Large Town Level *'9)' Megazord, Portgas D. Ace, Natsu Dragneel 7-C: Town Level *'10)' Vergil High 8-C: Large Building Level *'11)' Scrooge McDuck, Sub-Zero, Lucario, Renamon, Silver Samurai 9-A: Small Building Level *'12)' Lara Croft, Shovel Knight, Bane, Venom (Marvel), Balrog, T.J. Combo, Shredder 9-B: Wall Level *'13)' Nathan Drake, Glacius, McGruff the Crime Dog 9-C Street Level Season 5 *'1)' Doctor Fate 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' Darkseid Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'3)' Master Roshi, Thanos 3-C: Galaxy Level *'4)' Optimus Prime, Ultron 5-A: Large Planet Level *'5)' Spyro, Sigma 5-B: Planet Level *'6)' Mario (Season 5)' Low 5-B: Small Planet Level' *'7)' Lucy (Elfen Lied) High 7-A: Small Island Level *'8)' Jin Kazama, Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 5), RX-78-2 Gundam, Jiraiya 7-A: Mountain Level *'9)' Raven (DC), Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Samurai Jack 7-B: City Level *'10)' Jotaro Kujo, Crash Bandicoot Low 7-B: Small City Level *'11)' Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 5) High 7-C: Large Town Level *'12)' Carnage (Marvel) 7-C: Town Level *'13)' Twilight Sparkle, Spider-Man 2099 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'14)' Pit, Afro Samurai 8-B: City Block Level *'15)' Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy High 8-C: Large Building Level *'16)' Frank West 9-A: Small Building Level *'17)' Batman (Season 5), Daredevil, Nightwing 9-B: Wall Level Season 6 *'1)' Green Lantern 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' King Dedede 2-B: Multiverse Level *'3)' MegaMan.EXE, Wario, Ghost Rider, Dracula (Castlevania) Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'4)' Ben Tennyson 3-A: Universe Level *'5)' Mega Man (Star Force), Shazam 4-B: Solar System Level *'6)' Captain Marvel (Season 6) 4-C: Star Level *'7)' Lobo Low 4-C Dwarf Star Level *'8)' Deadpool (Season 6) 5-A: Large Planet Level *'9)' Mega Man X, Hiei 5-B: Planet Level *'10)' Mega Man (Season 6), Sasuke Uchiha, Might Guy High 6-A: Multi-Continent Level *'11)' Aquaman, Mechagodzilla, The Mask High 6-B: Large Country Level *'12)' All Might Low 6-B: Small Country Level *'13)' Tatsumaki High 6-C: Large Island Level *'14)' Shigeo Kageyama 6-C: Island Level *'15)' Dragonzord High 7-A: Small Island Level *'16)' Mitsuru Kirijo, Captain Falcon 7-A: Mountain Level *'17)' Aang High 7-C: Large Town Level *'18)' Namor, Ganondorf (Season 6) Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'19)' Weiss Schnee 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'20)' Mega Man Volnutt, Johnny Cage, Edward Elric 8-B: City Block Level *'21)' Widowmaker, Black Widow 9-C: Street Level Season 7 *'1)' Black Canary 7-A: Mountain Level *'2)' Sindel High 7-C: Large Town Level *'3)' Miles Morales, Static Shock Low 7-C: Small Town Level All Seasons *'1)' Doctor Fate, Green Lantern 2-A: Multiverse Level+ *'2)' King Dedede 2-B: Multiverse Level *'3)' Darkseid, MegaMan.EXE, Wario, Ghost Rider, Dracula (Castlevania) Low 2-C: Universe Level+ *'4)' Segata Sanshiro, Chuck Norris, Ben Tennyson 3-A: Universe Level *'5)' Master Roshi, Thanos 3-C: Galaxy Level *'6)' Thor (Season 4), Mega Man (Star Force), Shazam 4-B: Solar System Level *'7)' Bowser High 4-C: Large Star Level *'8)' Captain Marvel (Seasons 4 & 6) 4-C: Star Level *'9)' Lobo Low 4-C: Dwarf Star Level *'10)' Wonder Woman High 5-A: Dwarf Star Level *'11)' He-Man, The Hulk, Optimus Prime, Ultron, Deadpool (Season 6) 5-A: Large Planet Level *'12)' Vegeta, Thor (Season 1), Lion-O, Majin Buu, Kirby, Voltron, Android 18, Spyro, Sigma, Mega Man X, Hiei 5-B: Planet Level *'13)' Mario (Season 5)' Low 5-B: Small Planet Level' *'14)' Strider Hiryu 5-C: Moon Level *'15)' Ichigo Kurosaki, Mega Man (Season 6), Sasuke Uchiha, Might Guy High 6-A: Multi-Continent Level *'16)' Zero (Mega Man), Aquaman, Mechagodzilla, The Mask High 6-B: Large Country Level *'17)' All Might Low 6-B: Small Country Level *'18)' Tatsumaki High 6-C: Large Island Level *'19)' Akuma, Sol Badguy, Shigeo Kageyama 6-C: Island Level *'20)' Donkey Kong, Lucy (Elfen Lied), Dragonzord High 7-A: Small Island Level *'21)' Gamera, Godzilla, Iron Man, Smokey the Bear, Jin Kazama, Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 5), RX-78-2 Gundam, Jiraiya, Mitsuru Kirijo, Captain Falcon, Black Canary 7-A: Mountain Level *'22) '''Gundam Epyon, Astro Boy, Hawkeye, Roronoa Zoro '''7-B: City Level' *'23)' Knuckles the Echidna, Jotaro Kujo, Crash Bandicoot Low 7-B: Small City Level *'24) '''Metal Sonic (Season 4), Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 5), Aang, Sindel '''High 7-C: Large Town Level' *'25)' Raiden (Metal Gear), Tifa Lockhart, Green Arrow, Erza Scarlet, Megazord, Portgas D. Ace, Natsu Dragneel, Carnage (Marvel) 7-C: Town Level *'26)' Gaara, Yang Xiao Long, Namor, Ganondorf (Season 6), Miles Morales, Static Shock Low 7-C: Small Town Level *'27)' Mario (Season 1), Shao Kahn, Twilight Sparkle, Spider-Man 2099, Weiss Schnee 8-A: Multi-City Block Level *'28)' Nightmare (Soul Calibur), Jak & Daxter, Afro Samurai, Mega Man Volnutt, Pit, Johnny Cage, Edward Elric 8-B: City Block Level *'29)' Kratos, Yoshi, Tigerzord, Ryu (Street Fighter, Season 2), Toph, Dante, Bayonetta, Ratchet & Clank, Amy Rose, Vergil, Kenshiro, Leon Kennedy High 8-C: Large Building Level *'30)' RoboCop, Ragna, Darth Vader, Sweet Tooth, Terry Bogard, Ramona Flowers 8-C: Building Level *'31)' Bomberman, M. Bison, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Beast (X-Men), Goliath (Gargoyles), Ganondorf (Season 3), Quicksilver, Pinkie Pie, Scrooge McDuck, Sub-Zero, Lucario, Renamon, Silver Samurai, Frank West 9-A: Small Building Level *'32)' Zangief, Mike Haggar, Spawn, Dig Dug, Chun-Li, Starscream, Rainbow Dash, Master Chief, Doomguy, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Spider-Man, Ryu Hayabusa, Bucky O'Hare, Terminator, Sektor, Fulgore, Scorpion (Mortal Kombat), Deathstroke, Deadpool (Season 2), Guts, Doctor Doom, Hercule Satan, Mega Man (Season 2), The Flash, Joker, The Meta, Cammy White, Sonya Blade, The Scout, Deadpool (Season 3), Lara Croft, Shovel Knight, Bane, Venom (Marvel), Balrog, T.J. Combo, Shredder, Batman (Season 5), Daredevil, Nightwing 9-B: Wall Level *'33)' Samus Aran, Rogue (Marvel), Felicia, Princess Peach, Cloud Strife, Blanka, Black Orchid, Captain America, Solid Snake, Wolverine, Ken Masters, Nathan Drake, Glacius, McGruff the Crime Dog, Black Widow, Widowmaker 9-C: Street Level *'34)' Batman (Season 1), Batman (Season 2), Dan Hibiki 10-A: Athlete Level *'Unknown)' Boba Fett, Shang Tsung, Goomba, Koopa, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Leonardo, Zitz, Riptor, Taokaka, Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 1), Sonic the Hedgehog (Season 1), Harry Potter, Luke Skywalker, Mai Shiranui, Metal Sonic (Season 1), Doctor Eggman, Doctor Wily, Princess Zelda, Link, Pikachu, Ivy Valentine, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Tails, Red, Shadow the Hedgehog (Season 3), Agent Carolina, Tracer Category:Blog posts Category:Unbacked0